naruto
by kagomiepuppy13
Summary: Its got sakura dieing and at the end its a little sasunaru. This is my first time writing anything as pointless as this and ya i know it sucks but you can read it if you want to.sakura is obsessed with sasuke and narutos going out with sasuke. ya thats al


Hello, my name is puppy-Chan and I know all the secrets of the village Konaha. First secret I'll tell you about is that last week I saw Sakura walk into this run down building, just outside of town. She carefully looked around her to make sure that no one was following her, ounce she thought it was clear she unlocked the door and walked in. About 2½ hours later she walked out of the building. When she was out of sight I went into the building, there was nothing, absolutely nothing. I turned to leave, when I saw this white ribbon hanging from the celling across the room, I went over to the corner and pulled the string. When I pulled the string... all these Sasuke stuff fell out. There were little plushies that looked like Sasuke and there were so many pictures, of every moment in his life. There was a really big doll that looked like Sasuke too, you know one of those sex dolls. And when you think a girl couldn't get more obsessive and pathetic.

The next day when I confronted her about where she had been for the 2½ hours after practice.

" Oh I was at the flower shop, helping out around there. Sorry did you need anything?"

" Really, because I went to ask Ino and she said she never saw you, she was working all day yesterday, you know at the flower shop."

" Well...I...w...was at the...the...the..."

" You know I know where you were so spill."

" But how do you know? You followed me! Who did you tell!"

" Well if anyone asks you about it you'll know who I told." The truth is that I haven't told anyone yet but I like to see her cry.

She ran home crying, she is such a baby. After the conversation I went to tell my best friend Leo-Chan what Sakuras been doing after training.

" Shes been doing what, O.M.G, shes so sad." Leo hates Sakura so any dirt I get on her shes the first person to know.

" There were like hundreds of little Sasuke-plushies. It was so funny."

" Hey I have a great idea. What if we take all those dolls and pass them out to everyone."

" I have totally corrupted you, I love the plan C'mon before she gets there."

So with that we were off to retrieve all the little Sasuke-plushies and save them from the evil grasps of the old hag Sakura. We arrived at the old building, there was no one there so we hurried inside to get the dolls, we grabbed the dolls and poofed out of there as fast as we could to Leo's house.

When we got there we called all of our friends over to initiate the plan _**EXPOSE **__**SAKURA'S TRUE OBSESSION LEVELS **_. We called Bear-Chan, Kitty-Chan, Bunny-Chan. We explained the plan and everyone agreed to it, each of us got little baskets and put a blanket over them. We set out on our mission with lists of people to visit. At the end of it we all met back at the Leo's house to explain what happened.

First up to talk was Bear-Chan, she put her empty basket down and began to spin the tale.

" Alright I had Sai first, and he totally flipped out, he was saying it was the cutest thing in the world and that he would cherish it forever and sleep with it every night! Then I had Neji and at first he had a really strange look like he was constipated or something, but then he took the doll and said "err... thank you I guess." After that I had to go find the only guy that scares me, yes yumi's true love, Gaara, I gave him the doll and he gave me a weird look, so I belted. Last I had to visit Gai sensei, he took the doll and said it showed so much youth. Then I dropped the rest of the dolls off at the corner of the academy so anyone of them could grab one."

Next up was bunny-Chan and she looked a bit confuzzled or constipated.

" OK so I had Hinata first and she couldn't have blushed and stuttered any more, and we thought she liked Naruto-kun. Next was Tenten and she just took the doll and put it in her backpack and went back to chakra training. And then there was Temari, who was on her way to visit Shikamaru and just took the doll from me and said thanks. Last was Kakashi and I found him at his house with only his mask and boxers on, before I knocked on the door I heard really raspy gasps and groans. When I knocked it took a while until Kakashi answered the door and I swear I saw Iruka sensei on the bed covered by a thin blanket. He grabbed the doll and then shut the door in my face."

OK then, after we were done discussing the last visit it was kitty-Chan's turn.

" Well first was Kagomie's true love, Kiba and he took the doll and put it in his pouch and carried on training with Akamaru. Then there was Shikamaru and he looked inpatient and took the doll and told me I was troublesome and then told me to leave. Can you say rude much. Then I had... oh yeah I had my sweet Kankaru, I gave him the doll and then he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me a dozen times until I told him that I had to go and deliver the rest of the dolls, he seemed a bit upset so we did a little make-out session before I bid him an audue. And then last was Iruka sensei and oddly he wasn't there so I left it on his door step."

Then it was... me it was my turn and I'm gonna live it up. JK... but seriously its my turn.

" First I went to visit Naruto and when I pulled out the doll from under the blanket his face went all red, I gave him the doll and told him to have fun and he said he had no idea what I was talking about, but then I told him that everyone gets a doll and they all look like Sasuke. He looked kinda mad. Oh well. Next was Shino, OMG I have never met someone who shows absolutely no emotion what so ever. I gave him the doll and then he left same expression not one little twitch or question, he just took the doll. HEH HEH HEH next was Ino and when I pulled out the doll I swear she screamed bloody murder, she was all over that doll. I told her to take it to the room because no one wanted to see her having sex with a doll in the middle of the street, it was bad enough we had to her orgasm. Last was pervy sage, and I swear he ripped the doll out of my hand and yelled over his shoulder that he was going to go and do more research. EWWW."

And last to tell her story was are sweetly evil Leo-Chan.

" Alright so I had to go to lee and give him one, when I found him in his dojo he asked if I was there to challenge him, I said no and threw him a doll, he caught it and said I had so much youth. Next was pleasently plump Choji, I set the doll down next to a plate of boneless ribs that he was eating and told him not to eat the doll and then left. Then came Tsunade and she just took the doll and threw it to the pig. Last was none other than Sasuke and when I showed him the doll he freaked out and asked what the hell it was I told him Sakura made them and gave them out to everyone in the village as a wedding favor. He asked who was getting married and I told him him and Sakura were and that he should meet me at the entrance gate to the village in an hour."

So the plan was on Leo-Chan went to get Sakura and bring her to the gate. When I arrived everyone in the village was there waiting for the joining of Sakura ans Sasuke. Sasuke was waiting at the very beginning of the gate where our village met the blank , damp and empty woods. He was pissed and I was happy, we were finally getting rid of Sakura forever.

At exactly ten Sakura and Leo showed up everyone in the audience hid the dolls and stood up someone started playing here comes the bride, and Leo led Sakura down the isle to where me and Sasuke were standing. Sakura looked at Sasuke and he whipped out the doll. Sakuras face went blank and she froze in silence.

" What the fuck are these, sakura!" He shouted

" Their nothing, I just made them when I was bored and thinking of you." She whined.

" Your some sort of idiot I hate you we all hate you I will never love you so just go die in some hole!" He screamed in a angered, blunt voice.

" You can't mean that Sasu, you cant!" She whined in the most pathetic voice I've ever heard.

Before Sasuke could anwser back I stepped in and snapped my fingers and then a bunch of white paint came flying down on sakuras head and then a pile of feathers came flying down.

" You see Sakura we all want you to die, we have been giving you so many chances to commit suicide and yet your still here. So now were banning you from the village get the hell out!" And with that she was gone, and everyone dispersed and went home some alone most together. Only Sasuke remained searching for Naruto.

Sakura was crying in the woods when a shadow emerged from the darkness, It was naruto. Sakura was so happy to see a familiar face that she ran up to him and hugged him. A sharp pain enlodged itself into Sakuras heart and with that she fell. The small kunai fell to the ground and Naruto was smiling " Never mess with someones man, bitch! Sasuke's my man!"

Naruto was opening the door to his one room apartment when Sasuke came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

" You smell like blood my sweet." Sasuke whispered tenderly into Narutos ear.

" I'll kill anyone who dares to stand in the way of our love."

With that they were in the room stripping each other first went the shirts and then went the pants. When they were undressed they were on the bed moving in unison, slowly their body's molded together into one sweaty mass. And when they were covered in the sweet sent of sex and sweat. They drifted off to sleep with the final words I LOVE YOU burned into their dreams along with the longing images of them together.


End file.
